Overview of Character Generation
First and foremost, your character is a character. He or she is a part of the world, not just a stat sheet. Characters in Kilri are meant to be made alongside the DM to ensure they work in the context of the coming adventure. Kilri offers a lot of freedom in character creation should you provide a deep enough backstory and/or personality. __TOC__ Species/Race A character's species is the most sensible place to start construction. Each species in Kilri have their own races and cultures that interact very differently with each other. This is not to say you should be confined by your character's species' stereotypes (very much the opposite, in fact), however it's good to keep in mind that people born to a specific culture are always at least affected by it in someway. The following are some sample stat variations for specific species/races. There are exceptions in every gene pool, however, and this should be considered by you and your DM. Note that it is extremely unlikely that a character's speed will differentiate from their race, as this stat represents the biological limits of a character's movement. Humans Speed - 4 Base attributes and statistics are made with the assumptions of an average human. Therefore, a human character would typically not receives advantages or disadvantages based on his species. Additionally, human races are very similar to one another physically and mentally, though there are exceptions. Click the link above to view more detail on humans and their races. Trolls Speed - 4 Trolls can physically vary greatly from tribe to tribe, but those trolls that are a part of a tribe are unlikely to travel outside of it. Click the above link to learn more of these troll variants. The typical troll is much larger and surprisingly more agile than your typical human. While an out-of-shape troll is just as likely to be a threat as an out-of-shape human, biological differences could grant troll characters a +2 bonus to the agility and brawn skill statistics. While trolls have just as much mental potential as any other race, intelligence is not prized in troll culture, and in many places is frowned upon. To account for this cultural prejudice, some trolls will take a -1 to intelligence. Drugen Speed - 3 Drugen are essentially all the same race. While their gene pool is varied, their forced regional exclusiveness for a very long time has made every Drugen at least similar to others in physiology. Drugen live in a society ruled by magic, and while they are certainly at risk of its malevolent effects on the mind, long exposure to spell casting and the mysterious magitox substance has trained their minds to think in a certain way. This is represented by a +2 bonus to wisdom. The major disadvantage to being Drugen, however, is obviously the inability to thrive outside of their home habitats without special equipment. Special equipment that requires maintenance and potentially disastrous ramifications for failure. For more information on Drugen and their special needs, click the above link. Elves Speed - 5 Elves are very similar to humans in that they do not vary greatly from one another physically. All elven empires have cosmetic differences surely, but few actually offer advantages or disadvantages, despite claims to the contrary. However, an elf living outside of an empire could potentially live a very different life, and is treated similar to a human (they still retain 5 speed). Elves value training of the mind and body, and the majority are very regimented. This gives the typical elf that belongs to an empire a +2 bonus to logic, and a +2 bonus to agility OR brawn, depending on the build of the elf (player decides). Being raised in an elven empire usually presents a fairly isolated view of the world. To represent this, a typical elf has -1 to wisdom. Dark Elves Speed - 4 Dark Elves are a unified species. They are few in number, but they do not typically find conflict amongst their own kind. Thus, most dark elves are physically similar to others, especially considering the harsh nature of their existence. Living in underground cave complexes requires a great deal of physical endurance and exertion. This causes dark elves to have trained bodies fitted to survival, or die. They receive a +1 to strength and dexterity. Conversely, dark elves have a very alien habitation to other races. Eyesight is not nearly as reliable or necessary in the darkness of their homes, and needless to say they do not receive the same opportunities for education that those who live on the surface receive. Because of this, dark elves receive a -4 to all perception skills based off sight (read motives, spot, identify) and a -1 to intelligence. It is also prudent to note that a dark elf who has lived their entire life underground who is suddenly exposed to sunlight would suffer complications to their skin and eyes. Temporary or permanent blindness is a threat to all such dark elves. Goblins Speed - variable Goblins differ more from each other than perhaps all other species. As they don't typically have unified states and are seen all over the world, it is difficult to summarize goblins as a single race. Click the above link for more information. Devas Speed - 4 Devas are so individually varied it's difficult to classify them as a singular species. Similarly, they are so rare that they cannot truly be said to have varying races. Click the above link for more information on how to create deva characters. Note that not every DM will allow the creation of devas as player characters. Gnomishin Speed - 2 Gnomishin are a very old race, and as such have many family bloodlines that have since intermingled. While there are certainly physical differences between gnomishin families, it takes a gnomishin to spot them. Through experience and necessity, gnomishin place great emphasis on the evolution of the mind, be it scholarly or philosophical pursuits. Because of this, a gnomishin character receives a bonus of +2 to intelligence OR wisdom (player decides), based on the specific character's pursuits. Their small frame that necessitates this mental prowess, however, also limits them physically. While gnomishin can train their bodies to be effective, not many do so, and those who do are at a major disadvantage to those of other species. To represent this, gnomishin characters receive a -2 to both agility and brawn. Attributes A character's attributes gives an idea of his or her basic capabilities. As such, there are a couple of ways to determine these factors. Keep in mind that your starting attributes represent both the natural abilities of your character, those that he was born with, AND what he has spent time developing. An older character would perhaps be more specialized than a younger one. For reference, an average, well rounded human is considered to have a 4 in each attribute. That said, player characters are rarely, if ever, average. Scoring Attributes Custom *Set each attribute at 2. *Gain 10 points to put in any attribute. *May reduce below 2 to gain additional points. *May reduce a stat below 1 if you want, for some reason, your character to be forever unconscious, crippled, brain dead, or incredibly insane. Custom is the most basic form of attribute calculation, and is helpful for ensuring a more balanced character and making the adventure on the whole easier. It's also the most boring. Random Roll *Roll a single d10 for each stat, in order from Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom. *That's what you get. You do not decide which roll goes where. *No cheating. Random Roll is a risky method to use. You could theoretically get an incredibly weak character or an impossibly well-rounded one. Random Set Roll '''can also be used, which is where you roll a d10 four times, and choose which of your attributes the rolls apply to. '''Natural Roll *Roll 4d6 for each attribute in order. *Add the highest 3 rolls of each attribute to determine the attribute's score. Set Roll provides a nice mixture of randomness (to simulate natural differences) but ensure more balanced scores. Natural Set Roll can also be used, which is where you roll 4d6 four times, and choose which of your attributes the sum of the highest 3 of those rolls apply to. DM Set *Requires a sufficient background/explanation of a character. *The DM sets a character's attributes based on the player's description of them. *The DM is not limited in how he can score attributes. This method requires a great deal of trust and interaction between player and DM. It's possible that a DM will have a different interpretation of how a character should be represented, but using this method can lead to more individualized and flavourful characters. Strength (STR) Strength represents a character's health and overall physical well-being. While a "strong" character would indeed have a high strength, this attribute does not simply portray how much force a character can exert. The farmhand that toils from dawn till dusk in the field may not be the strongest person alive, but he would certainly have more endurance and constitution than someone who is relatively out-of-shape. Strength helps govern a character's health, how easily they can endure attacks, how hard they hit with melee weapons, skills that deal with a character's brawn, and their base resistance to magic. When considering a character's strength score, remember that just because a person's profession does not require physical prowress, many still find the time to exercise and train their bodies. A mage who finds the time to lift weights or run is just as likely to have good physique as a warrior who does the same. A character with a score of "0" in strength is considered dead. Intelligence (INT) Intelligence represents a character's mental facilities and capabilities. It not only represents how "smart" a character is, but also how quick of mind and wit they are. An uneducated rogue who has survived and flourished because of his charm or improvisation is just as intelligent as a bookworm mage, even if it's in a different way. A high intelligence score would not necessarily denote a character knows a lot of things, but rather that they have the capacity to know a lot of things. This includes having the presence of mind to notice subtle hints to being able to memorize and complete the mental formulas needed to cast spells more quickly. Intelligence helps determine a character's cunning and logic based skills, as well as their ability to control the forces of magic. Remember that this score is not simply how much a character has learned in his life, it is a measure of the cognitive abilities he was born with as well as his aptitude for mental prowess. A character with a score of "0" in intelligence is considered essentially brain dead. They may not be unconscious (though they most likely are), but they do not have the ability to interact with the world around them. Dexterity (DEX) A character's dexterity is a measure of how quick and tactile a character is. A high dexterity could mean one is fleet of foot, nimble of fingers, or careful of step. A dexterous character knows how to move in the world; they have an instinctual concept of their own agility and movements in relation to reality. Dexterity does not only represent the speed at which a character can perform actions, but also their accuracy in performing them and how easy it is for them to do so. Dexterity represents a character's accuracy in all manner of ways, how sharp their senses are, and the limits of their body's flexibility. A character with a score of "0" in dexterity cannot move. This is usually the result of being incapacitated, but not always. Wisdom (WIS) Wisdom is perhaps the most undefined attribute. It represents a character's personality, common sense, and conviction. A wise character may not always be right, but they know how to seem right, or otherwise convince themselves and others of their viewpoint. An experienced character who has enough experiences to call upon in multiple situations to make a logical decision is also wise. Wisdom helps build a character's personality and his ability to apply common sense to a situation. A calm mind is also beneficial when performing magic and is the basis for the more natural magical schools. A character who has a score of "0" in wisdom is nonsensically insane, to the point where a player has no control over their actions. Class A class is a representation of what a character does, how he fights and operates in the world. There are two distinctive types of classes - combat oriented and profession oriented. Combat oriented classes are just what they sound like - these represent how a character fights. Profession oriented classes focus on skills and areas outside of combat - if a character has a traditional job he most likely has levels in a profession oriented class. Classes and Professions use separate experience totals, gained when using their respective abilities. At creation, players are allowed to have equal levels of Classes and Professions. Skirmisher Statistics A character's stats are primarily governed by their attributes, though as a character gains levels they will likely alter them further. Whereas a character's attributes are a broad definition of their capabilities, their stats directly affect combat and other challenges. Note that if a stat is determined by "half" of an attribute, and that attribute score is an odd number, you always round down. Health (HT) A character's health is just that - a numerical representation of how healthy a character is. When a character takes damage in combat or by other means, his health is the default statistic to be affected. When a character runs out of health, they fall unconscious and any further damage (which they likely have no means to defend against) is instead dealt directly to their strength. A character with no strength is dead, and there's no getting them back. A character's starting health is the sum of their total strength and the health per level bonus of their class. If a character is created at a level higher than one and has multiple classes, only add the health per level bonus for each class as many times as they have levels in the class. Resistance (RT) Resistance measures a character's fortitude against forms of damage that are not simple physical wounds. Many spells are reduced by resistance, as are poisons and diseases. The majority of the time, resistance will act as simple damage reduction, but can also factor into whether a character is even affected by a certain hostile action. Resistance equals a starting character's strength. It can later be modified as the character levels up. Melee Attack Damage (MAD) A character's melee attack damage stat is added onto his damage rolls when he hits an enemy with a clean hit. It does not help in actually hitting an enemy or getting past their defenses. A character's melee attack bonus is equal to half their strength, though it can be modified as they gain levels. Actions Points (AP) Action points are the basis of how characters interact with the world. A full list of the actions that can performed by expending AP, as well as the acquisition and expenditure of AP can be found by clicking the above link. A character's base allotment of action points is equal to half of their dexterity attribute score plus the base AP score of their class. If a character is made at a higher level with multiple classes, the combat-oriented class with the lowest base AP score is used. Accuracy (AC) Accuracy helps determine how easily a character can bypass an enemy's defenses. It is applied to both melee and ranged combat. A character's accuracy is added to any normal attack rolls they make. Accuracy is equal to half of a character's dexterity. Speed (S) A character's speed represents both how fast a character can run, and how far a character can move without becoming tired. In combat, a character cannot move more squares than his speed in a single turn without suffering penalties. Otherwise it provides a broad idea of how fast a character moves. Speed is determined by species/race choice. In addition, for every 3 points in dexterity a character has past ten, they gain one point in speed. A character with 10 dexterity would still have his default speed, whereas a character with 13 dexterity would gain an extra point. Spell Power (SP) A character's spell power stat is representative of how effective spells cast by the character are. It is not indicative of how easily a character casts a spell or how quickly. How precisely spell power affects a spell changes, though the most common application is increasing the damage the spell does. A character's spell power is equal to half their wisdom score, though it can be modified as the character gains levels. Spell Affinity (SA) Spell affinity measures how quickly a character can formulate magic in their minds. It is used to reduce the AP necessary to casts spells. For more information, see the magic rules. A character's spell affinity is increased by one point for every 3 points of intelligence a character has past three. A character with 3 intelligence would have no points in spell affinity, and a character with 6 intelligence would have one point in spell affinity. Parry Rating (PR) A character who attempts to perform a parry adds their parry rating to the parry rating of their weapon and a roll of d10. By default, a successful parry means an attack does not land and the attacker cannot roll damage. Parry rating is equal to a character's accuracy. When a character's accuracy improves so does their parry rating, but NOT vice versa. Dodge Rating (DR) A character who attempts to dodge simply rolls a d10 and adds their dodge rating. If it is higher than the attack roll or difficulty then the dodge is successful and no damage is taken. Dodge rating is equal to a character's dexterity. It is modified by armor worn (especially if a character is unable to properly wear heavier armor). Skills Skills are the things a character can do. Characters in Kilri are meant to do much more than fight evil and bash heads in. Firstly, a character's attributes determine that character's basic proficiencies in that skill. This is shown through Skill Statistics. These broad categories help provide the starting proficiencies in the various skills available. A full list of skills and the skill statistics that comprise them, as well as information on how to develop skills, is available here. Finally, a character gains points in skill that their Profession(s) specialize in. Specialized skills gain bonuses based on professions. Skill Statistics Brawn (BN) Brawn measures a character's physical capabilities relating to their physique. It is how overall athletic a character is. Brawn skills tend to focus on exertion and strength. A character's base brawn is equal to their strength. Cunning (CN) A character's cunning represents how quick of mind a character is. Skills that require cunning are typically used to manipulate others in some way - from persuasion to knowing where to move so they will not see you. A character's base cunning is equal to their intelligence. Logic (LG) Logic is a character's mental prowess. It represents how clearly and deeply a character thinks. Logic based skills are typically scholarly in nature, though a good plan requires some amount of logic no matter what it is intended for. A character's base logic is equal to the sum of half of their intelligence plus half of their wisdom, rounding down. Perception (PE) Perception determines how well a character can read his surroundings. This includes being able to see minute details, to being able to feel around in the dark. Skills based off perception typically require an acute use of senses. A character's base perception is equal to the sum of half of their wisdom plus half of their dexterity, rounding down. Agility (AG) Agility represents a character's quickness and flexibility. It is typically used for feats of great dexterity and acrobatics, but also for physical exertions that require finesse. A characters base agility is equal to their dexterity. Category:Rules Category:Character Generation